La Vida de mi Tío
by Adickdelta
Summary: ONESHOT. ¿que pasaria si tio y sobrina se encontraran? ¿se odiarian? ¿Que diria su madre? Un fic para reir un poquito con las ingeniudades de una niña y su tio el androide


_Por fin un poco de inspiracion llego a mi, jejeje lo se, me tardo en publicar pero no puedo evitarlo, como ya dije no tenia inspiracion. Hace tiempo lei varios fic de Vegeta y Bra o Vegeta y Trunks o incluso Mirai Trunks, asi que me dije ¿y por que yo no hago uno? asi que me puse las pilas y he aqui el resultado. Sobre esta relacion no he leido una sola historia asi que creo que soy la primera wiiii, ok sin mas lean por favor..._

**La vida de mi tío**

Era otro día normal en la Tierra, no había nada ni nadie que amenazara la paz del planeta. La tranquilidad se respiraba en todos lados. Incluso para los guerreros defenderos de la justicia era otro día mas sin novedad. Las ciudades hacían gala de su acostumbrado ruido y ajetreo, en los pueblos el sonido de personas trabajando y niños riendo adornaban el ambiente y en los lugares mas alejados, los murmullos de la naturaleza se hacían presentes en cualquier rincón.

Solo para alguien, este día, parecía que no iba a ser un simple día común y corriente.

Desde que Juunanagou se levanto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Tomo un rápido baño preparándose para salir un rato, busco entre su pequeño armario algo de ropa. Se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla negro desgatado, una playera sport blanca, como de costumbre se ato en el cuello su pañoleta roja. Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la puerta, antes de irse le dio un vistazo al interior de la casa. Todo estaba revuelto, latas y bolsas de comida esparcidas por la mesa, botellas de vino y cerveza tiradas en cada rincón y ropa sucia en sillas y muebles, si, todo estaba en el lugar que el androide los había dejado y sin mas, salió del lugar.

Manejo cerca de media hora antes de llegar a la ciudad capital, no era que le gustara, pero debía comprar víveres y tal vez algo de ropa antes de regresar a su casa y seguir su vida de ermitaño. Reviso su cartera y se percato que le sobraba poco dinero, tal vez una de esas noches iría al único lugar donde le pagaban por lo único que sabía hacer: pelear. Aunque se había retirado de las peleas después del cell's game, no podía evitar el instinto que lo llamaba, pero sabia que si hacia cualquier estupidez, en cuestión de segundos se vería rodeado por los guerreros Z listos para darle un pase directo al otro mundo.

Era obstinado pero no estúpido, así que prefería pasar el resto de sus días sin llamar la atención. Aun podía recordar las caras de dolor de sus adversarios cuando lo retaban a tener una pelea callejera, ni siquiera el mejor de ellos conseguía golpearlo. Eso era bueno para él, tenia asegurado el dinero fácil cuando quisiera.

Estaciono su vieja camioneta cerca de un parque, como tenia todo el tiempo del mundo decidió descansar un poco, podía escuchar los va y venes de la gente, hombres ocupados en su trabajo, mujeres estresadas por que el tiempo se les venia encima y niños jugando y gritando porque se terminaba su día escolar. Juunanagou se encontraba recargado en una banca, cuando vio a varios niños salir de la escuela que estaba frente al pequeño parque, no le tomo importancia y siguió con sus pensamientos sin sentido. Poco a poco el bullicio de enfrente fue desapareciendo al igual que los niños y sus madres que habían ido a recogerlos, pero el androide no se percato que unos pequeños pasos se dirigían hacia donde él estaba, solo en el momento que sintió a alguien sentarse junto a él fue cuando decidió abrir los ojos.

Una niña que fácilmente le llegaría a la cintura se encontraba cómodamente sentada en la banca, su mochila se encontraba acomodada al otro lado de ella, sus piernas cruzadas y suspendidas en el aire y sus manos recargadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, solo cuando se sintió observada fue cuando levanto sus ojos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella la miraba.

-Hola…-saludo la niña

La única respuesta que recibió fue el profundo silencio de su acompañante. Juunanagou la veía con detenimiento, todo en esa niña se le hacia horriblemente familiar, claro a excepción de sus ojos. Su pelo era rubio, su piel blanquecina, incluso su mirada era azul, llena de vida y de la esencia característica de todos los niños, pero a la persona que quería ver atreves de ella, tenia una mirada fría y hasta donde él sabia, vacía y despectiva.

-Me llamo Marron…-se presento la rubia-¿Cómo te llamas…?

-No te han dicho que no debes hablar con extraños…-comento el pelinegro con altanería

-Bueno…-medito ella- si, pero tu no te me haces extraños, de hecho me recuerdas a alguien…

-¿A si? ¿Y a quien?-pregunto el ojiazul despectivamente

-A mi mamá…-termino la niña-te pareces mucho, solo por el pelo, ella es rubia como yo…

Ante tal confesión, el androide contemplo con detenimiento a su acompañante, usaba el uniforme de la primaria, una falda tableada azul, una blusa blanca y detalles a juego con la falda, calcetas hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros. Su pelo extremadamente lacio estaba atado en dos coletas en lo alto de su cabeza, por su apariencia no podía pasar los siete años…siete… años, si hacia cuentas, hacia mas de diez años que había ocurrido el cell's game.

'No puede ser….'

-¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba tu madre…?-pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro solo que esta vez, con un tono que denotaba sus ansias por saber la respuesta.

-No te dije…-contesto Marron-y no te diré si no me dices como te llamas tú…

-Juunanagou…-respondió casi automáticamente el androide

-¿Enserio…?-pregunto con sorpresa, mientras traba de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes- mama no ha de tardar, pero me pareció que alguna vez la oí pronunciar ese nombre…

-¡¿Marron…?!-llamo una voz ajena a ellos.

-Es ella….-comento con alegría la rubia, mientras le hacia señas a su madre para que se acercara-Por aquí mami….

-Ya te dije que no te alejes del….-la mujer paro en seco su discurso al ver a la persona sentada junto a su hija-Juunanagou….

-Hola Juuhachigou….-saludo su hermano como si nunca se hubieran separado

-Mami ¿lo conoces…?-pregunto la infante con confusión

-Claro que me conoce….-interrumpió la pelinegro-soy su hermano…

-¿Su hermano…?-repitió la niña-entonces eres…mi ¿tío?

-Vámonos Marron, papá nos espera…-interrumpió la bella androide sin perder tiempo

-Pero mami…-protesto la infante poniendo morros-yo quiero quedarme con mi tío Juu…

-¿Tío Juu…?-pregunto su madre, ¿desde cuando lo llamaba así?, trato de calmarse y contestarle a la vez a su hija- no quiero que estés cerca de él….

-Vamos hermanita, no me darás el privilegio de conocer a mi sobrina…-reprocho su hermano

-No…

-Por favor mami…-suplico la niña

-Arg…esta bien-contesto con derrota la mujer-tengo que hacer unas compras, quédate aquí…y tu, mas vale que para cuando regrese Marron este bien, si no quieres que te mate yo misma…

-Tan encantadora como siempre-comento su hermano-no te preocupes Juuhachi, la cuidare bien…

-Adiós…-despidió Marron moviendo ambos brazos hasta que su madre se perdió entre la gente

-Así que tu eres mi sobrina…-comento divertido el androide

-Y tu mi tío…-respondió con suspicacia la aludida

-Bueno enana…-suspiro mientras se sentaba mas cómodamente en la banca-es bueno saber que cuento con una familia…

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no te conocía…?-soltó de pronto Marron

-Tu mamá y yo hemos tenido…diferencias…-contesto con pesar su tío

-¿Papa te conoce….?-pregunto de nuevo

-Si, y toda sus estúpidos amigos también…-termino su ultimo comentario con desprecio, aun recordaba el mal rato que le hicieron pasar y si estuviera en sus manos, él mismo se encargaría de acabar con sus propias manos la vida de cada uno de los guerreros.

-Sus amigos no son estúpidos…-defendió con enojo la rubia

-Lo son…-afirmo con desgano Juunanagou-en especial el idiota de Goku y el perdedor de Vegeta…

-Tío Vegeta no es un perdedor…-volvió a defender la niña

-¿Tío? Pensé que yo era tu único tío…-soltó con sorpresa el androide a la vez que una inexplicable sensación de celos lo abordo

-Bueno…mamá dijo que podía decirle Tíos al señor Vegeta y a Bulma…-se justifico la pequeña con un poco de pena

-Bah tonterías…-termino el pelinegro- de ahora en adelante, a mi es al único que le puedes decir tío ¿entendiste?

-Pero mamá dijo…

-Lo que te haya dicho no importa…-comento un poco enojado el ojiazul

-Esta bien…-Marron agacho la cabeza, mientras asimilaba las nuevas palabras. Un nuevo silencio se apodero de ellos, hasta que la niña lo termino-¿en que trabajas…?

-Peleo…

-¿Cómo mamá y papá...?-pregunto con emoción la infante

-Si algo así…-Juunanagou le quito importancia al asunto, no es que fuera algo del otro mundo

-¿Y tienes hijos…?-volvió a preguntar la rubia

-No…

-¿Esposa…?

-No…

-¿Novia…?

-No…

-¿Perro…?-soltó como ultimo recurso ante las negativas de su tío

-No…

-¿Y entonces con quien vives?-termino con exasperación la pequeña

-Vivo solo en las montañas…-comento el pelinegro

-Y no te da miedo…-indago de nuevo la rubia

-Claro que no...Soy muy fuerte…-exclamo con orgullo el androide

-¿Como mamá…?-volvió a preguntar con emoción- Ella es la mujer mas fuerte del planeta…

-¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Tía…digo Bulma….-corrigió la niña

-Mmm...Si ella es muy fuerte…-admitió el ojiazul.

Mas minutos pasaron, mientras ambos veían a varios niños pasar cerca de ellos, muchos de ellos de la mano de sus padres. Pronto las personas comenzaron a llenar el pequeño parque en donde tío y sobrina se encontraban. Para Marron estar cerca de aquel hombre le fascinaba, siempre había querido tener mas familia y como su madre se negaba a tener otro hijo, ella había optado por anhelar otro miembro que no fuera su hermano, un primo o tal vez un abuelo, pero ahora tenia un tío. Simplemente le encantaba saber que tenía una persona que perteneciera a su familia.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras a Kame House?-invito la niña de repente- Así te quedas a comer…

-No creo que Juuhachi le guste…-admitió con pesar Juunanagou

-Por favor Tío Juu…-pidió la niña

-No…

-Me prometes que iras un día…-pidió de nuevo Marron

-No...

-¿Y si voy a tu casa…?-pregunto como ultimo recurso

-Tampoco…-negó el androide

Otro momento de silencio. La niña tomo su mochila, sacando un cuaderno y unos lápices de colores, al menos dibujaría un poco antes de que se fuera del parque, tal vez hacer la caricatura de su tío ayudaría. Cuando iba a cerrar su mochila se percato de un objeto al frente de ella, con cuidado lo saco y se lo mostro a Juunanagou.

-Mira ella es Barbby…-comento alegre la niña-es mi mejor amiga…

-Es una muñeca…-contesto el pelinegro

-Si pero aun así es mi amiga…-se defendió la rubia-salúdala y dile algo bonito…

-¿Cuantos años tienes enana?-pregunto el ojiazul, pues no estaba acostumbrado a platicar con niños, de hecho no estaba acostumbrado en entablar una platica con nadie.

-Seis…-respondió Marron

-¿No tienes amigos que no sean de juguete...?-pregunto exasperado su tío

-Claro que si…-aclaro la pequeña-Goten y Trunks son mis mejores amigos…

-¿Y por que no están contigo…?

-Bueno…-la niña contesto con pesar-ellos son más grandes que yo y a veces tienen cosas mejores que hacer…

-Niños…-termino con desgano el androide

-Marron es hora de irnos…-llamo su madre desde lejos antes de acercarse

-Te dije que podía hacerme cargo…-contesto con suficiencia su hermano en cuanto ella estuvo cerca de él y de su sobrina

-Lo dudaba…-comento sin interés Juuhachigou

-Mami dile a tío Juu que venga a vernos…-pidió de nuevo la niña

-No creo que a tu tío le agrade la idea…-razono su madre

-Claro que si hermanita…-contesto sin que le preguntaran su contraparte, de hecho no le agradaba la idea, pero por llevarle la contraria a su hermana lo haría.

-¿Enserio…?-pregunto con emoción la pequeña rubia

-No…-termino su tío, ante tal respuesta la pequeña bajo la cabeza con desilusión-pero tal vez les haga una visita algún día…

Eso fue suficiente para que Marron recobrara su sonrisa y comenzara a seguir a su madre.

-Adiós Juunanagou…-se despidió su hermana

-Adiós tío Juu…

El androide las siguió con la vista hasta que ya no pudo verlas más. Hastiado de estar rodeado de tanta gente, decidió volver otro día por sus víveres.

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde aquel encuentro, Juuhachigou ya estaba harta de las suplicas de su hija por ir a ver Juunanagou, día tras día, ese era el tema principal para la niña. Ese fin de semana, Krillin había decidido entrenar un poco con su bella esposa, para "estirar los musculo", la mañana empezó como las anteriores, hasta que la paciencia de la androide llego a su límite.

-¡¡Ya basta…!!-su hija y todos los presentes casi dejaron de respirar ante el autoritarismo de la mujer-si tanto quieres ir con él, iras, pero deja de estar molestando…

-¿En serio puedo ir…?-pregunto su versión miniatura con alegría-¿Cuándo? Hoy...a Tío Juu le alegrara verme…

-Toma tus cosas y vamos de una maldita vez…-termino su madre con las últimas reservas de paciencia, a la vez que masajeaba su sien.

-¿Crees que sea seguro…?-pregunto su esposo- estamos hablando de Juunanagou…

-Lo es…o si no…se arrepentirá si le pasa algo a la niña…-termino Juuhachigou con cansancio

Solo le tomo media hora llegar a la pequeña cabaña ubicada en medio de la nada. La androide aterrizo con su hija en brazos, se acerco a la entrada y toco "delicadamente" la puerta. Pasaron algunos segundos para que el morador llegara hasta ellas.

-¡¡Juuhachigou…!!-expreso su gemelo al verla ahí-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Marron quería verte…-contesto su contraparte. La nombrada se acerco a su tío y lo rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos.

-Te extrañe tío Juu…-informo la niña con alegría contenida

-¿Pero que demo…?

-Se quedara contigo hasta que yo vuelva por ella-miro su reloj de mano-son las diez, así que yo vendré por ella a las siete…

-¿Volver…? Pero yo no…-intento hablar su hermano pero la rubia lo interrumpió de nuevo

-Te dejo este dinero…-desvió su mirada hacia el interior de la cabaña y frunció el ceño-tal vez te daré mas, no quiero que mi hija este tanto tiempo en un lugar como este, así que llévala a la ciudad...

-Creo que hay un error Juuhachi…

-No, no lo hay…-se inclino hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña-espero que con esto ya no molestes mas…

-No lo hare…-expreso con una sonrisa la niña, hecho que para la androide le recordó a Krillin

-Y tu…-señalo a su homologo-será mejor que para cuando regrese ella este bien, porque de lo contrario disfrutare en arrancarte miembro por miembro…

Sin decir nada mas su hermana se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo, dejando a su gemelo aun en estado de shock y a su hija despidiéndola con la mano aunque ya no la podía ver. Después de unos minutos ambos, tanto tío como sobrina se miraron.

-Y ahora…-expreso Juunanagou con pesar-¿Qué demonios hare contigo…?

Marron se encogió en hombros y entro a la cabaña, seguida por el pelinegro. Una vez dentro cada uno se sentó en sillones diferentes.

-Y…-empezó la rubia-¿Qué hacemos…?

-Y yo que se…-contesto de mala gana el ojiazul-tu fuiste la de la idea de venir aquí…

-Bueno…-medito la niña-¿y si me llevas al parque…?

-No…

-¿Al cine…?

-No…

-Por favor tío Juu…-suplico la niña

-Esta bien…-contesto con fastidio el hombre. La verdad no estaba preparado para ver esos ojos azules engrandecerse de tal manera, que parecía que la niña era un gatito desamparado.

La niña tomo su mochila y siguió a su tío hasta la entrada, una vez ahí, él le indico que se subiera su espalda pues irían volando. A Juunanagou le gradaba mas manejar, pero eso significaría que la enana siguiera contando cosas estúpidas, así que se abstuvo de utilizar su camioneta. En solo unos diez minutos aterrizaron en el techo del centro comercial. Marron tomo la mano del pelinegro y bajaron el edificio.

Casi automáticamente y para desagrado del mayor, se vieron rodeados de gente que iba y venia comprando cosas. Solo tenían que cruzar TODO el centro para llegar al maldito cine. No habían avanzado mas de veinte metros cuando una voz conocida paro a la niña.

-¿Marron…?

-Trunks…-expreso con alegría la infante, mientras soltaba la mano de su tío y abrazaba a su amigo

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-pregunto con curiosidad el adolescente-¿y quien es él?

-Es mi tío Juu…-respondió con alegría la niña-venimos al cine…

-Oye enana apúrate…-llamo Juunanagou

-No le hables así a Marron…-la defendió su amigo

-¿Así…? –Pregunto divertido el mas grande-¿Y que harás para evitarlo…?

-Te lo advierto, no te metas conmigo…-ante el comentario, el pelinegro entrecerró la mirada

-Vaya se supone que yo digo eso…-soltó con veneno

-No se peleen…-interfirió Marron colocándose entre ambos y separándolos un poco, pues su estatura no ayudaba mucho-Trunks, él es hermano de mamá…

-¿De Juuhachigou? –Pregunto con incredulidad mientras desviaba la vista de Juunanagou a Marron-¿Entonces es…un androide…?

-¡¡Bingo…!!-exclamo con burla el pelinegro-parece que tu cerebro funciona correctamente…

-¡¡Calla…!!-ladro molesto el peli lila-no te burles de un saiyajin…

-¿Saiyajin…?-ahora el sorprendido era el androide-.entonces eres hijo de…

-Vegeta…-termino el chico con orgullo-príncipe de los saiyajin…

-Yo diría que de los perdedores…-se burlo de nuevo Juunanagou

-Por favor… no peleen…-pidió de nuevo la niña, haciendo que su tío les diera la espalda a ambos

-Sera mejor que le enseñen a tu amiguito a respetar a sus mayores…-soltó con indignación

-Imbécil…-susurro el heredero de los Brief

-¡¡Trunks…!!-se escucho desde lo lejos, haciendo que los tres voltearan y vieran a un grupo de chicos de la misma edad del peli lila.

-Creo que debes irte ¿no es así mono…?-comento de nuevo el pelinegro hiriendo un poco el orgullo del chico al llamarlo así

-Adiós Marron…-el semi saiyajin prefirió ignorar lo que dijo, se despido de Marron regalándole una encantadora sonrisa que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en ella.

-Adiós…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto la niña una vez que su amigo se había ido

-¿Hacer que…?-soltó con una pregunta de inocencia su tío

-Insultar a Trunks…-acuso la rubia. Ante tales palabras Juunanagou se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese mocoso…?-cuestiono de nuevo, pero ahora con un tono acusatorio

-Bueno porque…-Marron volteo hacia otro lado, mientras que su tío la veía entre divertido y a la vez un poco molesto por las defensivas que tenía su sobrina por el hijo de ese saiyajin, la niña al ver su sonrisa contesto de mala gana- no te importa…

-Te pareces a tu madre…-admitió el pelinegro por el comportamiento de la rubia, lo que provoco una sonrisa en la pequeña.

Sin decir nada más, ambos se dispusieron a comprar los boletos para poder entrar al cine. Cosa que el androide odiaba pero que a su sobrina parecía fascinarle. Después de hora y media de contemplar la película, los dos salieron del lugar. Marron con una gran sonrisa y Juunanagou con una cara de querer matar al primero que se le cruzara en medio.

-¿Qué tienes…?-pregunto con inocencia la pequeña

-Estoy asqueado por esa película…-contesto mal humorado el pelinegro

-¿No te gusto Bernni…?-volvió a preguntar la niña

-¿Qué si me gusto ver a esa lagartija morada y gorda bailar como idiota?-contesto con otra pregunta el ojiazul, al ver la afirmación de ella, contesto lo mas sarcástico que pudo-¡¡Claro…!!

-Eres malo…-reprocho Marron

-Lo se, soy muy malo…-soltó en defensa su tío, haciendo que la niña negara en derrota

El resto de la tarde se fue prácticamente volando para ambos. Fueron al parque de diversiones, al zoológico y a un pequeño lago para mirar a los patos nadar, cosa que molesto más al hombre. No les importo comer solo alimentos chatarra, al fin y al cabo no estaba Juuhachigou para regañar a su hija.

Cuando faltaba media hora para que su hermana llegara a la cabaña, Juunanagou tomo a Marron entre sus brazos y voló de regreso a su hogar. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la pequeña que permanecía dormida en su hombro, 'tal vez no fue tan malo después de todo' pensó para si el androide. Aunque lo hacia desesperarse y querer cortarla en pedacitos, también era cierto que despertaba en él sentimientos desconocidos hasta entonces, él nunca tuvo hijos y no pensaba tenerlos, pero al ver a la replica de su hermana dormir tan plácidamente, sentía que debía protegerla. Una vez que llego a su casa, deposito a la rubia en su cama, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde comenzó a ver la televisión.

Exactamente a las siete empunto su gemela llamo a la puerta. Sin saludarlo entro a la casa buscando a su pequeña.

-¿Dónde esta…?-pregunto la rubia

-Dormida…-contesto con sencillez su hermano

-Me sorprende que todavía este viva… -comento con un poco de humor Juuhachigou-supongo que puedo confiar en ti…

-No lo hagas, no soportaría otro día con la enana…-contesto casi de inmediato el pelinegro

-Entonces la traeré mas seguido…-respondió su hermana

Ambos hermanos rieron por lo bajo por el comentario. La androide fue en busca de su hija, después de unos segundo regreso con ella en sus brazos, la niña aun estaba dormida así que sin más Juuhachigou salió del lugar. Mientras se perdía entre las nubes, su hermano estaba seguro que esa no seria la última vez que vería a su hermana y a su sobrina.

**Fin**

_Jejeje, no puede evitar imaginar la relacion tío-sobrina que tendrian c-17 y Marron, digo tenian derecho de conocerse ¿no?. y como vieron no pude evitar meter a Trunks simplemente porque adoro al chico y tambien a c-18, jejeje, soy su fan._

_Quiero aclarar 4 sencillas cosas:_

_1.-.-Todos los personajes fueron creados, de Akira Toriyama para el mundo_

_2.- Vegeta es unica y exclusivamente de Bulma, asi que, hasta el ultimo pelo del hombre le pertenece a ella (aunque creo que todas tenemos claro eso ¬¬ )_

_3.- Para mi, Trunks y Marron deben quedar siempre juntos, son tan kawaii ambos...jejeje_

_4.- Bien para las que no sepan Juunanagou es solo MIO, asi que no comparto, jajajaja...(ya enloqueci lo se) digo no puedo quedarme con Vegeta ni con Trunks asi que ni modo, el Jinzo Ningen es de mi propiedad...jajajaja (risa maniaca)_

_Sin nada mas que decir me despido_

_Bye_

_Adickdelta_


End file.
